


daffodils in a pretty string

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, I don't even know what to tag this with, M/M, Pre-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “What's this?” Schofield asked, flopping down onto the dewy grass beside his comrade, and closest friend here, Tom Blake.Blake looked up at him, “’s nothing.”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	daffodils in a pretty string

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt sent over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/611656486614073344/45-otp-prompts)! Tysm for sending it in! Sorry for the wait, I hope you like it!
> 
> title is from another love bc it's been in my head all day xD (hence why I chose to use daffodils instead of daisies).

“What's this?” Schofield asked, flopping down onto the dewy grass beside his comrade, and closest friend here, Tom Blake.

Blake looked up at him, eyes glistening crystal blue under the sun's rays. He fiddled the object in question in his hands, lightly shifting yellow petals between mud-stained fingers. “’s nothing.”

Schofield lifted an eyebrow at that. “Nothing?” Blake's gaze shifted back to the flowers. “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

With a huff, Blake lifted the flowers so Schofield could get a better look at them. “It's like a daisy chain.” he mumbled, and Schofield watched child-like wonder as the flowers fell away from one another but remained joined at the stems in neat knots. They created a loop of silky petals and Schofield briefly remembered his sister once making something similar – back when they were just kids. “Mum taught us,” Blake said, and Schofield assumed ‘us’ referred to Blake's older brother, Joe. “Course, there’s no daisies here.”

Schofield lifts a careful hand, fingertip stroking over a smooth petal and smiling. “Daffodils work just fine.”

Blake shrugged. “Stems aren’t quite the same.” 

Schofield doesn’t bother with a response, he’s not educated enough in the art of flower chains anyway, and instead moves to take the flowers from Blake's hands. Carefully, he raises the chain – marvelling at how many daffodils Blake had managed to attach together. 

“What are you-” Blake begins, but stops as he watches Schofield place the flower chain over his head. The flowers settle around Schofield's neck, tickling his skin, and he takes a deep inhale as he catches a whiff of the fresh aroma. “...oh.”

Schofield was about to ask if he'd put it on correctly, head tilting to catch Blake's eyes, but he’s not even given the chance for the words to form on his tongue; lips are pressed to his in a passionate kiss, hands coming up to cup his face, and Schofield sighs against Blake's mouth as he allows his eyes to slide shut.

It isn’t a particularly exhilarating kiss; it doesn’t leave him breathless like previous ones, nor does it show the hidden attraction between them both, but rather it’s a simple display of affection. It’s soft and warm and Schofield can’t remember feeling so _happy_ in his life.

When they separate, Blake laughs – hot breath ghosting over Schofield’s face and causing him to lean forward to steal another chaste kiss. Their foreheads rest against one another's, Blake stroking a thumb over the healing cut along Schofield’s cheek. Schofield doesn’t pull away, sighing as Blake tucks the longer, unruly curls of his hair (it really needs cutting again before the Sergeant gets on his back) behind his ear. 

“I have never loved you as much as I do right now.” Blake whispers against his lips. 

Schofield relaxes into the younger man, smiling into the soft skin of his neck. “What for?”

Blake shrugs, manoeuvring them so that the flower chain remains intact.

“I didn’t do anything.” Schofield persists, because it’s true. All he did was wear the flowers, and he's not even sure what possessed him to do it. It just seemed the right thing to do in the moment.

“You did everything.” Blake says, pressing a kiss to Schofield’s cheek.

Schofield laughs, hands automatically coming to tease through Blake’s short hair. “You’re an idiot.”

Blake hummed against Schofield's throat, his face now tucked under his head as they embrace. The action sends warmth and a shiver through Schofield and he smiles. “Yeah,” Blake's voice is muffled, “but I’m your idiot.”

Schofield isn’t about to argue against that.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just can't get enough of soft Blakefield. Also, this took a complete turn from what I originally had in mind to what ended up happening. Schofield became much softer than planned but I'm not even sorry xD
> 
> Love you guys, thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
